1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a touch screen, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen device having a touch screen has been known. Examples of the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen. Then, the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture.
An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/086302.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android, BlackBerry OS, iOS, Symbian OS, and Windows Phone.
Many of touch screen devices display a screen called a home screen on a display. Objects called icons are arranged on the home screen. When detecting a gesture on an icon, a touch screen device executes an application associated with an icon on which the gesture is made.
As the number of applications installed in the touch screen device increases, the number of icons arranged on the home screens increases. If the number of icons increases, the number of home screens on which the icons are arranged increases; accordingly, it becomes difficult for the user to manage the home screens.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device, a method, and a program, which can systematically manage home screens.